Rinoa for President
by 6jrz422
Summary: AU, Rinoa never joined forces with the Children of Fate to bring down Ultimecia. Now the world is recovering. How will the fated couple find each other in the mayhem? Squinoa Seftis Selvine ZellxLibraryGirl literally
1. Election Results

Election Results

Updated: 2009.11.02

Disclaimer: Sue if you want, you'll waste more money on the lawyer than you can get from me.

Story Summary: AU, Rinoa never joined forces with the Children of Fate to bring down Ultimecia. Now the world is recovering. How will the fated couple find each other in the mayhem? Squinoa Seftis Selvine ZellxLibraryGirl(literally)

Chapter Summary: Election results are in, who will be crowned president of Galbadia?

Tidbit: There are 6 references, name the 6 and what they're from.

* * *

"Good morning Galbadia! This is BART News Network! My name is Lisa here with my co-anchor Maggie. Today is an even more important day than yesterday's elections; for today we reveal to the world who the leader of the most powerful country will be. It was a narrow race between Councilman Deling and General Caraway. Surprisingly however, Councilman Deling only received 20% of the total vote."

The celebrations in General Caraway's many party stakeouts broke out into large victory cheers. It was a landslide! 80% of Galbadia voted for their General! A raven-haired girl with deep brown eyes smiled up at her father as she gave him a hug.

"Congratulations dad! You won!"

The elder man just smiled down at his pride and joy. She was his last link to the woman he loved with all his heart, only to take second place in her heart as she yearned for a lost soldier. General, now President, Caraway raised his arm in victory to the applause of his supporters.

"However, not all is as it seems." Maggie picked up the newcast.

Everyone in the room quieted immediately and turned back to the television.

"General Caraway received only 25% of the vote."

Outraged screams echoed from the supporters in the room. Rinoa and General Caraway stared blankly at the screen. How was it possible that 55% of the citizens of Galbadia didn't vote for either candidate? To win the election 51% of the popular vote was required. So far 51% hadn't even been accounted for.

"There was a large amount of filled in names this election; names ranging from Krusty the Clown to Homer J Simpson. In total over, SIX THOUSAND names received votes. It makes one wonder exactly how wise it is to let the populace of Galbadia decide the future of this country. Let me remind my fellow citizens, Galbadian Law decrees that the elected person will rule unto death."

Rinoa looked up to her father to determine if the news that he hadn't won had affected him any. His shoulders weren't as straight as normal but otherwise he was holding together quite well. Rinoa tried to comfort him some.

"Well dad, you know, you did win the most popular votes. So out of everyone in the world, you're the one most want."

The general was still too dumbstruck for words; he merely squeezed Rinoa's shoulder to indicate he was still alive and mentally functioning, at least partly.

"Of the filled in names, 4 were seen multiple times, these names might even be the same person but further investigation may be required. After Councilman Deling's 20% came a Ms. Caraway with 17%, a Rinoa with 16%, a Ms. Heartily with 14%, and a Rinoa Heartily Caraway with 9%. If these all end up being the same person then we have a winner folks, that's exactly 51% of the popular vote in favor for what is currently indicating General Caraway's daughter, Rinoa Heartily Caraway."

Everyone in General Caraway's victory party stake out were absolutely silent. Do they cheer that it looks like his daughter won or do they boo that their candidate lost?

Rinoa was just as lost as the supporters as she stared at the screen. How did this happen? Rinoa had no ambition to run a country, nor a clue. She was perfectly content to remain in her parent's shadow; her mother's glorious singing career that was ended too soon, still mourned by the world, 13 years after her unfortunate accident, and her father's glorious military career, the main man responsible for Galbadia's emergence as the most powerful country in the world. Rinoa glanced up to the general, would he hate her if she won?

To everyone in the room's great relief, the general was the one who broke the silent stupor. Clapping his hands together before bellowing to the masses.

"Hey! Show some support! It's still a Caraway victory party!"

The general grinned down at his daughter.

"You're not mad? I swear I didn't do anything!" Rinoa was still shocked, even as the entire room erupted in another loud cheering session.

"Of course not Rinoa, you're my daughter, I'm sure you'd make a great president! Besides, you know full well I ran to keep our former president's brother from just walking into office. Word has it he's twice as crazy with his dreams for glory than the last fool." Caraway scoffed at the thought of the orders Vinzer Deling had given him; forced occupation of the city-state of Timber and an assault on the city-state of Dollet.

"But dad," Rinoa's voice dropped to a whisper, "I don't know how to lead people. I don't know how to take care of people, you know I always forget to feed Angelo." Rinoa's eyes widened, "Angelo! I forgot to feed her last night!"

Caraway laughed. "Don't worry Rinoa, I told the maids to take care of Angelo ever since I gave her to you. It wouldn't do to have your closest friend starve to death."

Rinoa laughed a little then realized what he had said, "Wait, you mean to tell me all those times I ran back home from school during lunch break to feed her and run back before lunch ended weren't needed? That's 4 miles round trip!"

Caraway just laughed as he pulled Rinoa into another hug. "Well, I'm sure you'll take care of the country better than you take care of Angelo, or maybe you'll just get better at taking care of everyone."

Rinoa didn't look confident. "I don't know dad, I'm only 18. How can they expect me to run a country? I've never even been employed!"

"Oh I'm sure you can do it Rinoa. After all, it was a rather young group that defeated that sorceress, what was her name… Ultimecia I believe her name was. Remember? It was the same people who I brought to the mansion to defeat Sorceress Edea when she tried to take over Galbadia, when President Deling was killed."

Rinoa remembered, how couldn't she? Those 6 were ingrained in every brain; 3 guys and 3 girls. Irvine, the smooth talker of the party, Zell the muscled ball of energy, and Squall the always calculating leader, Selphie the enthusiastic cheerleader, Quistis the second opinion and voice of reason, and Helen now the world's only sorceress. They saved the world from not one, not two, but three sorceresses. They saved Gaia, space, and the moon. They saved the present, the future, and some even said the past as well. Without them, everyone in the world would be serving a sorceress, if there were anyone left in the world.

Every girl had a crush on all three of the guys and envied all three of the girls. Every guy lusted for all three of the girls, and envied all three of the guys. Rinoa included.

And to top it all off, they were almost the exact same age as herself. Rinoa couldn't fathom how anyone so young could accomplish so much. Thus far she had accomplished absolutely nothing, she had even promised to help her father attain the presidency, even that she failed in.

"Why? Why did they choose me? I never showed any success at leading. I've always been better at following orders than making decisions. Remember when I tried to organize my high school's prom? The faculty had to step in just so the other students wouldn't end up killing me for the mess I made. And remember when I went to that charity event and ended up giving away what the big prize for the auction was? Or at the orphanage, I was supposed to look after the children but ended up getting tied to a chair by them needing the matron to rescue me?"

Caraway laughed, it was true; his daughter had never had much success in just about anything she's ever done. It amazed him to no degree to see what new and interesting ways she could completely fail her newest endeavors. Caraway thought about it some more and concluded that this was definitely the newest; instead of helping him get elected she ends up getting herself elected.

"Don't worry Rinoa, you're luck will change someday, hopefully soon. The people of Galbadia seem to be taken with you though. Maybe they just didn't want another old man like Scratchy Deling or myself run the country. No more men who can be enthralled by a sorceress."

"But the only sorceress remaining is a good sorceress. Helen would never hurt us." Rinoa protested. She didn't really have the faintest clue who Helen was, besides one of the girls in the group of 6 saviors of the world. Rumor had it that Helen was the most detached of the group, not growing up with the other 5. Rumor also had it that that was the exact reason why she was chosen to be the sorceress instead of Selphie or Quistis, Edea passed her powers on to the only one who she hadn't brought up at her own orphanage on Centra.

"Oh you never know Rinoa, maybe another sorceress of the future comes back to our time like Ultimecia did."

Rinoa decided to not add another failed argument to her list of utter failures and kept her mouth shut. Lisa was speaking again.

"We have confirmed that Ms. Caraway, Rinoa, Ms. Heartily, and Rinoa Heartily Caraway are all the same person. Luckily we already have cameras near her since she is with her father's supporters."

Rinoa watched as the scene changed to a very familiar setting, it zoomed in to a raven-haired girl staring up at a TV screen standing besides an older man in a General's uniform. The man looked quite a lot like her father.

Rinoa felt a hand move to her shoulder about the same time the man on screen put his on the girl next to him.

"Rinoa, the camera is behind us."

Rinoa whirled around in surprise to be met with hundreds of flashes and cameras pointed at her. Microphones were shoved in her face to hear what she would say. Boy was she caught off guard. And that was frozen in time for the following morning's papers.


	2. Balamb Garden

Balamb Garden

Updated: 2009.11.06

Disclaimer: Sue if you want, you'll waste more money on the lawyer than you can get from me.

Story Summary: AU, Rinoa never joined forces with the Children of Fate to bring down Ultimecia. Now the world is recovering. How will the fated couple find each other in the mayhem? Squinoa Seftis Selvine ZellxLibraryGirl(literally)

Chapter Summary: The results have reached Balamb Garden. Whatever.

Tidbit: There are 4 references, name the 4 and what they're from.

**Author Note: You guys failed. The last chapter's references were by far the easiest.**

* * *

"Commander Leonhart!"

"What?" The brunette glared at the intruder to his office space.

The blonde girl gulped before continuing, "Um news results have reached us from Galbadia, their new president has been chosen."

"I don't care." And Squall returned his gaze down to the applications for admittance to Garden. Since the Ultimecia Incident, Squall had been made Commander of all SeeD, even though that merely meant the few survivors of Trabia and Galbadia Gardens.

The blonde remained by the door to his office. "Uh, Squall," The commander's head shot up as the intruder took a less formal tone, "You need to care about this, Galbadia used to be our main antagonist, we need to know whether they will still be a threat."

Squall sighed in resignation, Quistis had always been too persuasive to ignore. "Fine, who won? Deling number two?" He was the favorite according to the limited surveys that were setup.

"No."

"Good." Squall returned to the applications before him. 'Edmund Honda would never cut it as a SeeD. Squall flipped to the next application. He didn't really care who won. Both men were still a threat to world security, Deling for probably being just as insane as his former relation was as president, and General Caraway because if he actually tried to take something over he would have a high chance of winning.

"Squall! You still don't even know who won." Quistis put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Caraway." Squall mumbled without looking up.

"No Squall! Well, yes Squall, but not the one you're thinking of!"

It took a moment for Squall to register what Quistis said. "There's more than one General Caraway?"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just admit you are clueless and ask me flat out 'Quistis, please tell me who the new president of Galbadia is, I really want to know.'"

Quistis knew she was asking for too much even before the words left her mouth. She had to try though.

"Fine Squall, the winner was a write in name. 51% of the population voted for a Rinoa Caraway."

Squall racked his brains, Rinoa Caraway? Never heard of her. He returned a blank stare at Quistis who was smiling, until she noticed Squall didn't look as confused as she hoped he would.

"You're dismissed Quistis," Squall tried for the third time to return to his work. Quistis didn't budge.

"Don't you want to know who this mystery person is? This is the first time her name has ever been mentioned on the world stage and now she's about to take over the most aggressive nation in the world!"

"No, it's a female, she won't fall under the influence of another sorceress." Squall stated simply.

"What sorceress? Squall! The only living one is Helen! She won't turn on us. I know we don't know her as well as each other but that's no reason to accuse her of treachery already!" Quistis exclaimed, getting very worked up.

"I didn't accuse her." Squall said calmly. "Remember Ultimecia comes from the future, what guarantees us that she didn't try controlling some sorceresses in the near future before she tried Edea last year? Anything is possible when someone can mess with time Quistis. We may have killed Ultimecia, but she isn't even born yet, so until the world passes the actual day we defeat her, she's still loose and at large."

Quistis mulled this over. 'Damn, so the student becomes the instructor,' she thought.

"You were dismissed Quistis." Squall reminded her.

"There's one more thing I had to tell you. Well, it's more of a request." Quistis' voice seemed to change, from the normal authoritative voice Squall was used to, to one of… begging? Something was up. Squall hoped it wasn't life threatening.

"Go on."

"Well, it's more of a personal request."

Squall was practically tearing out his hair, all he wanted was for Quistis to take her ass and set it down somewhere else so he could get through these applications so he could start on the progress reports and then move to the evaluations and then move to the next field exam setup and then move on to…

Quistis took Squall's silence as him being at wit's end and quickly put in her request. "I see you're doing applications right now. There were three that came in and I took the liberty to review for you. I put in some comments and I would highly recommend we accept." Before Squall could react Quistis had fled to the elevator and forced the doors closed.

Xu poked her head into Squall's office, her secretary's desk was right outside his door. "What was that about?"

"No idea." Squall mumbled and Xu felt fortunate that Squall even offered her that much of an explanation. Squall thought a little about Quistis' actions. She had never fled his office before, almost as if she expected him to blow up at any moment. Could Quistis be a traitor?

Squall got up and quickly glanced over his office for any beeping sounds or flashing lights indicating a planted time bomb. Nothing.

Squall dismissed the strange occurrence and returned to his applications. He glanced at the name on the folder, Cammy White. He glanced through the application. Qusitis hadn't made any comments on this girl's file. He moved on to the next. One look at the name and he immediately let out a very un-Squall-like yell.

* * *

Quistis safely made it to the cafeteria without a rampaging Squall chasing after her. She quickly joined her friends to relate the news.

"Galbadia has a new president."

"Was it Deling number two?" the brunette boy with a ponytail and cowboy hat asked.

"No Irvine."

"Booya! Hand over the gil!" a blonde boy with a large tattoo across his face exclaimed, not even the promise of hot dogs kept him from that exclamation.

"General Caraway didn't win either Zell."

"What?" Zell turned to look at Quistis.

"Hah!" Irvine swiped his gil out of Zell's still open palm.

"Then I win!" Screamed an excited short brunette girl. "I said you two were both dumbass when you made the bet!"

Zell and Irvine grumbled as they both slapped 100gil into Selphie's outstretched palms. Quistis just stared at them. 'Remind me how we defeated Ultimecia with these bozos in tow,' Quistis thought

"Anyway," Quistis got back to her reason for being there, "The winner was a young girl named Rinoa Caraway; she didn't even run."

"How did people know to vote for her?" Selphie asked confused.

'At least these _bozos_ ask the questions I wanted Squall to ask,' Quistis thought. "Nobody is sure, but her name showed up on 51% of the ballots as the third option, a filled in name vote. As far as I can tell, she was only ever seen in the backgrounds of her father's campaign except for one speech she gave."

"That explains it. She's hot, it's the only plausible explanation, guys saw her on television and decided they'd rather watch her on TV than one of the old farts running." Irvine explained as if it made complete logical sense.

"Irvine, have you heard her one speech?" Irvine shook his head along with the rest of the table so Quistis filled them in more, "It was horrible. She practically told the audience that her dad was a good man for about three hours."

Quistis looked to her friends expecting to see them unanimously agreeing with her confusion to the new president's ability to lead, Selphie and Zell seemed to agree but Irvine seemed to only think that proved his point.

"It fits perfectly!" He burst out to gain the attention of the other three. "This girl is hot, incredibly naïve, and has the endurance to last as long as any guy would want! She was a shoo in!"

Selphie glared at her supposed boyfriend. Quistis and Zell stared at what they thought was their slightly troubled friend, not the pervert before them now.

"Hey Quisty, exactly how young is she?" Irvine asked, being the only one not in shock to speak.

Quistis took a few more moments to recover before looking at Selphie while telling Irvine. "18."

"Oh Hyne is showering me with blessings today! I have a chance to make out with a president! I didn't think that would be possible until I was at least 50!"

"Um, Irvy? Is this a fantasy of yours you really think you should be telling your GIRLFRIEND who is NOT a president?" Selphie was now standing with her hands on her hips. Even standing she wasn't much taller than the others still sitting.

Irvine snapped out of his dreamlike state. "Oh, hi Selphie, when did you get here?" He turned to the others, still staring at him and changed the subject, "So, you guys hear about Charlie Nash?"

That seemed to work as Quistis had news on the SeeD who had failed to check in the previous day. "Yea, William Guile went out after Charlie. The idiot didn't even wait for approval, Squall isn't very happy about that. We don't even know what happened to Charlie. He could be dead, injured, or captured."

Selphie frowned, "Why so morbid Quistis? Ever thought his transmitter just malfunctioned? Happens all the time, I should know, Ragnarok's goes out often."

"I guess that could be it too." Quistis admitted, "I'm going to petition Squall to consider assigning partners so if one should go down, we'll have a second chance of actually hearing something about their well-being."

"Boy, Squall sure has a lot of work to do huh?" Zell looked up as he polished off his 10th hot dog since Quistis arrived. "I mean, with NORG dead, Cid spending all his time at Matron's orphanage, Martine retired and Trabia's Headmaster killed in the missile attack… It kinda leaves Squall to do everything; finances, instruction, recruitment, advertisement, promotions, all on top of his normal commander duties."

"Yea, he needs an assistant." Quistis agreed.

"Or we just need to get a new Headmaster and Garden Master." Irvine put in.

"Or he could just promote people to other ranks," Selphie chimed in, everyone looked at her expectantly. "You know! Like the Galbadian Army! We can have Generals and Commanders and Admirals and Sergeants and Lieutenants and whatever else there is!"

"Selphie, we already have those, we just use numbers, ranks 1 through 30 remember? Squall I guess you could say is rank 31." Irvine reminded her.

"My genius is lost on your feeble mind Irvy!" Selphie exclaimed cheerfully. "Honestly, what sounds better? Selphie Tilmit rank 30, or General Selphie Tilmit?" Selphie looked among the faces of her friends. "General Selphie Tilmit, thank you very much!"

The other three just stared at the cheerful girl as she bounced around in her seat dreaming of being a general.


	3. Inauguration

Inauguration

Updated: 2009.11.08

Disclaimer: Sue if you want, you'll waste more money on the lawyer than you can get from me.

Story Summary: AU, Rinoa never joined forces with the Children of Fate to bring down Ultimecia. Now the world is recovering. How will the fated couple find each other in the mayhem? Squinoa Seftis Selvine ZellxLibraryGirl(literally)

Chapter Summary: Inauguration day. Oh what does our president have to say?

Tidbit: There are 4 references, name the 4 and what they're from. HINT it's an event in US Pop Culture.

Author Note: Okay any feedback would be nice, good, bad, stupid, pointless, whatever. I might stop doing the references since nobody seems to be trying at them. Either way I'll keep writing the story, I just might stop publishing them to this thing if nobody reads em.

* * *

"And now, I present to you our new president, President Rinoa Heartily Caraway!"

Rinoa stepped onto the stage and gasped at all the flashing lights. She couldn't make out a single person's face.

"Um, Hi everyone!"

'God she sounds like a little school girl!'

"Thank you for voting for me!"

'Great, I think the next thing I said when I won the 6th grade presidency was 'I promise to be a good president'.'

"I promise to be a good president!"

'Wow did I call that or what?'

"Um, I hope I do well!"

'I pray for that too.'

"Um, I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me!"

'You already said that.'

"And, um, everyone who voted for my dad too!"

'…'

"And, um, my dad too!"

'…'

"And, um, all the nice people who helped my dad's campaign!"

'…'

"And, I'd like to thank my mommy up in heaven!"

'What is this? The VMA? Hmm, that's a good idea, will someone be like Mr. West and steal her microphone?'

"Um, I promise to do my best!"

'You pretty much said that already too.'

"Um, I promise to make Galbadia a better place!"

'Okay that means the same thing.'

"Um, I promise to… uh… to help the poor people!"

'Well aren't you nice, however I think to be politically correct it's 'less fortunate'.'

"Um, and the rich people!"

'Well that's definitely different. Who would have thought people like Mrs. Knowles needed help.'

"And, um, the… middle people?"

'Middle people? What?'

"We'll be a good country!"

'With you as president we won't even be a country.'

"Um, I promise to… to feed the poor doggies!"

'Right, you can't even feed your own.'

"Doggies… Oh no! I forgot to feed Angelo!" With that Rinoa ran off the stage.

A man besides the stage lowered his face into his palm as Rinoa ran by. He didn't look up until someone called his name.

"Caraway, nice daughter you got there."

* * *

'What a waste of time. Why was I dragged to watch that? That country is doomed for failure. Stupid citizens. How could they vote her into office?'

Squall was broken from his musings by the loud obnoxious laugh of Irvine.

"Man! I was so right. Her popularity is going through the roof!"

The other occupants of the room stared at Irvine.

Quistis spoke up, "How is that going to raise her popularity? If I were a citizen of Galbadia I would demand a revote. That girl has no political potential. Hell she doesn't even have living potential! She's complete dead weight!"

"Oh is Quisty worried she'll lose her Trepies?" Irvine mocked.

"What? No! She can have the Trepies!"

"Well, I guess they'd be the Caraways… Carawees? Carawise? Hmm her name isn't that great to do that with." Irvine was stumped.

"Are we done?" An annoyed Squall asked. When nobody answered Squall stormed back to his office.

"What's biting his ass?" Irvine asked.

"You know, same old Squall." Zell answered, "I'm gonna get some hot dogs, who else is coming?"

Zell didn't wait for responses as he headed towards the elevator. Everyone except Helen and Quistis joined him.

Quistis looked at the 6th member of the Children of Fate. She was the outcast. Helen was never part of the orphanage gang yet she managed to obtain one of the most important roles of the group. She became the sorceress when Matron passed her powers on. The girl was older than the rest of them, yet seemed to depend on the rest more than the others. Maybe it was due to her lack of needing to rely on herself from an early age like the rest had needed to do at the orphanage.

"Instructor," Helen started, "May I have a word with you?"

Quistis was snapped out of her thoughts, "Of course, what is it Helen?"

"Well, you know what it's like to have a huge responsibility, you made SeeD when you were 15 and instructor soon after. Does the burden ever get easier to bear?"

Quistis knew what the poor girl was referring to. Matron told them that the sorceress would forever feel their soul being torn from their bodies until they find their knight. If the soul is torn first, they become an empty husk, bent on destruction like Ultimecia and Adel, if they have a knight though, they could be the light to the world, like Edea before Ultimecia possessed her. Quistis didn't envy the girl. Yes she was probably the most powerful person in the world, well maybe besides Squall. Squall was after all the one who brought down both Griever and Ultimecia.

"It helps, Helen, if you find someone to share your burden with." Quistis finally replied.

Helen looked as if she were about to cry, "I don't want this. Quistis, will you take it from me?"

Quistis' eyes went wide. She had never been particularly close to Helen, none of them had, in fact, if it wasn't for the fact that she was sent with Squall to help liberate Timber, the Orphanage Gang would never have met her. Of course, now she was known worldwide. All 6 of them were. Squall was idolized the most, but they all had problems taking strolls through towns.

"Helen, I don't know of any way for you to pass on the power without killing you. Maybe you should be talking to Matron, she's the only one that passed the power on without dying."

It wasn't a lie. Helen had received Edea and Adel's powers. Squall reported Ultimecia walked through time to give Edea hers. Both Adel and Ultimecia only gave theirs up because they were dying; Edea gave hers up when she was close to dying.

"Okay," Helen simply said before turning towards the elevator, likely in search of Matron.

Quistis watched as Helen's long brown hair disappeared in the elevator doors. Quistis sighed; it was hard supporting people you hardly knew. Quistis shook the odd feeling away, she had to discuss the Galbadia problem with Squall. Then again, Squall probably didn't see it as a problem. She made it to his office door; Xu was on a lunch break.

Quistis knocked.

"Come in." Quistis heard Squall from inside. He sounded annoyed. Then again, when did he not?

Quistis entered. "How are you Squall?"

Squall just stared at her.

"Right, you just saw us 10 minutes ago." Quistis looked down at herself in embarrassment, she was in her SeeD uniform. Ever since Squall was given near complete control of all three Gardens he had made SeeD uniforms mandatory for everyone on duty.

Squall continued to stare at Quistis.

"Um," Squall's glare wasn't a huge confidence boost, "Squall, we need to discuss the Galbadia problem."

Squall momentarily looked confused before he covered it with his usual mask of indifference, "What problem?"

"Well it's obvious to me that the new president will be a push over. The Galbadia Councilmen will be able to do whatever they want with the government. That could lead to massive loss in life."

Squall glared at Quistis, 'And that's different than a single corrupt president how?' he thought.

"Look, Squall, I just think we need to watch Galbadia's moves. They may still be mad at us for the whole assassination incident or the Galbadia Garden one."

Squall shrugged, "Whatever, you're dismissed."

Quistis sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Quistis turned around, 'Is Squall going to thank me for bringing this to his attention? Or maybe, praise me for my vigilance in world affairs?'

"Why do you want Seifer, Rajin, and Fujin to return?"

'Not quite what I wanted to hear,' Quistis thought to herself. "Rajin and Fujin were only following Seifer to make sure he didn't get hurt, they shouldn't be penalized for their loyalty to a friend. Seifer was being manipulated by Ultimecia, he deserves a second chance." She answered as civilly as possible.

Squall thought for a moment. "I'll accept them…"

"Oh thank you so much Squall! This will mean so much to the three of them!" Quistis exclaimed.

"On a few conditions."

Quistis fell silent. 'Uh oh, this can't be good.'

"First, you will be the three's chaperone. If they step out of line, I'm coming after you."

Quistis nodded with a gulp, she half expected that when she added their applications to the pile. To be honest, Quistis didn't even think their applications would get this far.

"Second, all three of them must retake every test to determine what they actually know about SeeD. Any test they fail they must retake the class."

Quistis nodded, she hadn't thought of that condition but it sounded reasonable. Hell, Squall was forcing all the current SeeD to retake the magic course now that GF use was being phased out. Without GFs, very few SeeDs were left that could wield magic. Squall was among the majority that couldn't. It only made him work harder to perfect his combat skills.

"Finally, if he so much as attempts to resurrect the Disciplinary Committee, he is out. Garden will be establishing a real form of internal policing, I just need to flesh out the rest of the details."

Quistis nodded again, 'Wow, I never knew Squall could talk so much.'

"Dismissed."

Quistis nodded again before exiting. Now she just had to convince Seifer that it was worth it to return. He wouldn't be that happy about having to retake classes, but at least he wouldn't have to sit through the infamous Quistis Trepe Junction and GF lectures. Since SeeD no longer used GFs or junctioned magic, there was no point in her course. Quistis frowned; it had been her favorite class.

* * *

Rinoa greeted her father when he returned home late that night. Caraway looked like he had a very long day. He handed his coat to the maid. 'What was her name?' Caraway wasn't sure he had it in him to remember it. It was only going to get longer.

"Hi Taylor!" A cheerful voice called down the stairs to the maid as she passed."

'Oh no.'

"Hi Daddy! Did you like my speech?"


	4. Requests

Requests

Updated: 2009.11.10

Disclaimer: Sue if you want, you'll waste more money on the lawyer than you can get from me.

Story Summary: AU, Rinoa never joined forces with the Children of Fate to bring down Ultimecia. Now the world is recovering. How will the fated couple find each other in the mayhem? Squinoa Seftis Selvine ZellxLibraryGirl(literally)

Chapter Summary: The Galbadian Council requests Rinoa attends school to help her learn how to run the country.

Tidbit: There are 7 references, name the 7 and what they're from. HINT it helps to know a bit about the computer industry.

Author Note: Well since nobody has attempted at the references I'll just list em all here…

Chapter 1: Simpsons (BART news network, The son; Lisa news anchor 1, The daughter; Maggie news anchor 2, The baby; Krusty the Klown, Krusty the Clown; Homer J. Simpson, The father; Scratchy, Itchy & Scratchy Show)

Chapter 2: Street Fighters (Edmond Honda, E. Honda; Cammy White, Cammy; Charlie Nash, Charlie Nash; William Guile, Guile)

Chapter 3: Video Music Awards 2009 (VMA, Video Music Awards; Mr. West, Kanye West; Mrs. Knowles, Beyonce Knowles; Taylor, Taylor Swift)

* * *

"Ms. President. We are overjoyed that you were elected to office."

Rinoa looked at the man. 'That suit doesn't look too comfortable.'

"Ms. President?"

Rinoa's focus shifted from the man's tie to his face.

"Yes, Mr. Allen?"

Mr. Allen frowned slightly; she obviously hadn't been listening to a thing he said. "Well, first of all I wanted you to call me Paul."

Rinoa's eyes widened in shock, 'Oh no! I'm making daddy look bad!' Rinoa quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Paul, this is just very sudden for me."

"I understand perfectly. It is why we, the Galbadian Council, would suggest the country invest in your education to help you get acquainted with politics and world affairs."

"Oh." Rinoa looked down. 'So everyone thinks I'm stupid.'

"Now, Ms. President, it won't be that bad. I've discussed things with both your father and Mr. William Gates, your secretary of state. They both feel this will be a great boon for both yourself and the nation."

"Okay." Rinoa replied. 'Boy am I easy to be pushed around.'

"Excellent. I can assure you the country will be left in good hands while you are studying." Paul paused for a moment, "Is there any particular school you are interested in attending? I'm sure the Galbadian treasury can get you into any school you so desire."

"Um, I'm not sure." Rinoa mumbled, she had never intended to continue school after high school. "What are good ones?"

Paul rubbed his chin. 'This girl sure hasn't thought much about making something of herself has she?' Paul sighed. "Well, there's always Deling's best, The Deling Academy. It's been known to churn out exceptional politicians. I myself went there."

Rinoa frowned. That's where her ex-boyfriend went. She didn't want to go anywhere near him.

Paul noticed the frown. "Or we could try the renown schools outside of Galbadia." Paul furrowed his forehead in thought. "I believe Esthar has a fairly good political program. Or maybe one of the Gardens Those things churn out more of a military type of politician though."

At the word 'Garden' Rinoa brightened up. "Balamb Garden?"

Paul was about to suggest Rinoa attending Winhill Finishing School when Rinoa finally spoke up. "Well, yes that would work except I'm not sure how comfortable you'd be in a foreign country's military academy. I was more referring to Galbadia Garden."

Rinoa didn't hear Paul. 'Balamb Garden! I can meet the fated 6! Maybe I can even date them!' Rinoa was completely lost in her own thoughts.

Paul noticed Rinoa's lack of attention and sighed. 'Balamb Garden it is.' He reached out to shake Rinoa out of her revelry.

Rinoa jumped back in fright upon the touch, glancing in all directions before realizing what had happened. "Oh, sorry, I was… er… I was thinking."

Paul just nodded. "Alright, Ms. President, I'll have our Education Advisor contact Balamb's admittance office. I'm assuming you're going to be applying as a student and not a cadet."

"Oh definitely!" Rinoa exclaimed with an excitement she hadn't felt since attending her senior prom. 'Boy that prom ended so horribly too.' Rinoa thought. "Oh, Paul! Can you tell Mr. Ballmer to see if I can bring my dog to Balamb Garden?"

* * *

"She wants what?" Mr. Ballmer couldn't believe his ears.

"She wants to attend Balamb Garden as a student." Paul spoke to his slightly balding friend. "With her dog."

"Paul, this is the premier military academy in the world. The best Garden! How am I supposed to convince them to accept Ms. Caraway? With her dog?"

Paul only shook his head, "I don't know Steve. I don't know."

* * *

"Steve!"

A man ran out of the elevator to Xu's secretary desk. With a quick salute he added, "Yes Ma'am?"

Xu frowned. She hated formalities. "The commander wants you."

Steve saluted Xu again and went to knock on the door labeled 'Commander Leonhart'.

He heard some shuffling of papers then the always annoyed voice of his commander bid him enter.

Again he saluted. "Commander Leonhart Sir! Jobs Officer Steven P. Jobs reporting for duty!"

Squall almost smirked. 'Figures we'd change the name of our admissions officer position to fit his surname.' Squall didn't reply to his subordinate. He merely held up an application he had just received. 'Received late.' Squall silently added to himself.

Steve took the folder from his commander and scanned over it before looking up at Squall quizzically. "Why do you have this one? This isn't a cadet application, it's a student application."

Squall didn't reply, he only glared at the man who shrank back as he realized that was the entire reason for him being in his commander's office.

"Uh, I guess I'll just take this and look over it with the rest of the applicants." Steve stuttered out as he backed his way towards the door. 'Damn, they don't call him a lion for nothing! He looks like he's going to eat me!'

Squall glared at Mr. Jobs one last time before turning back to his paperwork.

Steve took this as a dismissal and bolted out of the room and into the elevator. He didn't breathe a sigh of relief until he was safely back into his small office.

Not long after, his assistant entered. Steve Jobs handed him the new folder. "Put it in the computer. It got mixed up with the cadet applications somehow."

His assistant grumbled. He had already entered 17,000 student applications. Ever since the 6 returned from the Ultimecia Incident the applications had skyrocketed. The school only accepted 100 students a year. Before the incident they didn't even get 100 applications all the time.

"Oh quit grumbling Woz. It's a job. And one that won't get us killed." Steve berated his assistant.

Woz grunted and turned to his terminal. He quickly typed in his login, 'Steve Wozniak', password, 'apple'.

After ensuring that his assistant would follow through on his job, Steve Jobs left his office to grab a bite to eat. Every meeting with the commander was a nerve-wracking experience. He didn't care how the other 5 in his group claimed he was the nicest person in the world. He would swear they were all lying through their teeth.

* * *

Quistis walked down the aisle on her way to the cafeteria. She was excited. The school year would start soon and with it always came a new bunch of excited students. If only the excitement was about her course on Junctioning GFs, well, it was the History of Junctioning GFs now, and not on the eventual SeeD Ball held after every semester and every Field Exam.

Quistis noticed the admissions officer heading in the same direction as she was. She called him over. 'Why did we change the name from Admissions Officer to Jobs Officer? He doesn't administer the jobs in Garden, just the student admissions.'

Steve Jobs noticed Quistis' waving and came over.

"Hey Steve, I was wondering what the application pool looked like this year. Are we going to have a full class?" Quistis was curious, 'Last year we only received 50 applicants. Although it's always nice to not have to reject people, it was so sad when their yearbook came out.'

Steve just stared at Quistis.

Quistis tried to determine what that meant. "Either I have a hot dog sticking out of my ears, or something else is wrong." Quistis guessed.

Steve frowned, "Well, we will definitely have at least 100, instructor."

Quistis smiled, "That's great! We'll actually have a full class this year." She was overjoyed. It was always depressing when half the classes were empty, or when classes had to be cancelled due to not enough interest by the student population. 'Squall must be happy, on average 50% of the students end up becoming cadets.'

Steve's frown lessened upon seeing Quistis' smiling face. "Too bad we have to reject so many."

Quistis' enthusiasm died down, "How many are we rejecting? Last year we didn't reject anyone."

Steve had to hold back a laugh. Here, standing before him, was one sixth of the reason why the change had occurred. "Instructor, since last year, you and your group saved the world. Word gets around."

Quistis thought about this, 'Why was she always missing the important pieces of the puzzles? She was slipping.' Quistis looked back at Steve, "So how many are we rejecting?" She repeated timidly.

"Oh not too many…"

Quistis sighed in relief, "Good."

"Just about 16,900." Steve said with a smirk before vanishing into the food line.

Quistis just stood in the entrance to the cafeteria with her mouth hanging open. 'We're accepting less than 1% of the applicants?'

Quistis made her way to the table of her friends. Despite the group being so popular, everyone in Garden knew to leave them to their own table. They did after all defeat three sorceresses; a stupid Garden student or cadet didn't stand a chance.

"Hey Quisty!" Selphie exclaimed. Of their group of friends at the table, Selphie was the only one not eating. Instead she was playing musical chairs with the many empty seats while Zell stuffed his face as usual and Irvine used his straw to shoot small amounts of his soda at Selphie. Good thing he couldn't blow them far enough otherwise Selphie would have been very mad. Irvine's aim was perfect.

Quistis smiled at her friends as she took a seat in the one Selphie had just vacated as she continued her game of musical chairs by herself. Quistis sighed.

Irvine was the only one that noticed. "What's wrong?"

Quistis shrugged, "Oh, we're rejecting 16,900 applicants this year. Nothing too big."

Irvine's eye's bulged in their sockets. "I hope we're accepting the prettier ones."

Quistis glared at him. 'Always thinking with your dick aren't you?' She sighed again; she wouldn't be able to change him. She couldn't change Squall either. "Either way, I feel sorry for the Steves. They have to actually write all those rejection letters." Quistis referred to the admissions office pair, Steve Jobs and Steve Wozniak.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine. You make it seem like they are doing the impossible. Like inventing the personal computer or something." Irvine scoffed.

* * *

"Leonhart." Squall waited with the phone held to his ear.

"Uh s-sir…"

Squall sighed. Why must people waste his time stuttering? "What?"

Squall could almost hear the man on the other end's heartbeat pick up it's pace. He was scared to no end. "Um, sir, this is Wozniak in the Admissions Office."

Squall groaned silently, 'Xu already told me that!'

Wozniak decided he was playing with fire and spit out what he had to say, "Well sir, we just received an application from Galbadia. They want their new president to be a student here. What do I do?"

Squall stared at the phone. 'They called me to tell me that?' Squall put the phone back to his ear. "Whatever."

"Oh, and she requested to attend with her dog."


End file.
